


In the Empire

by Palizinha



Series: MML Star Wars [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Galactic Empire, Gen, Though is it really that alternate when pnf sw exists, Zack's probably force sensitive which likely won't well, but I'm not dealing with that right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Milo had his own reasons for joining the Galactic Empire, but maybe doing so also meant getting a friend.





	

The Naboo weren't huge fans of the Empire. Milo wasn't someone who knew too much of the worst the Empire had done, but he did know his sister had left their planet in order to join the Rebellion.

He had wanted to go along, but he knew the j word people often used for him also likely meant things could get harder on his sister, and on the Rebels as a whole.

And if he couldn't join the Rebellion for fear of accidentally causing them to lose, that left one option.

He'd root for the enemy, and watch as the Empire crashed down around him for it.

It was when he completed fourteen that his parents let him go to Coruscant's Imperial Academy. Only the best could get in, but when he was doing his test accidents kept happening, and he was more prepared to deal with those than anyone else, so it was quite easy for him.

There were three other cadets in his room, Underwood, Nicholson and Schaeffer. Underwood was friendly enough, and Milo liked to think that if it wasn't for the j word that kept everyone else away from him, they could have ended up as friends one day. The other two seemed more neutral on him, at least until the training began, where he was sure everyone would eventually realize how hard being around him was.

The premise for the training they were in was simple enough. They were put inside a training box and had to reach the top by jumping into moving platforms. He and his roommates were joined by cadets from another room for it, though Milo didn't know any of their names, or anything.

The two winners would be granted the opportunity of shadowing one of the major Officers in the Academy each, in order to learn the responsibilities of those who went further than simple Stormtroopers.

It came easy for Milo, even as some of the platforms inexplicably fell, or started leaking sparks. Milo heard a gasp from Nicholson as the platform he just jumped out from, and Nicholson got into right afterwards, suddenly went wild and hit against a wall in full speed. He winced, but there was really nothing he could do.

Milo left one of the platforms with his hand on the top of the room, and climbed up to note he was the first one up there.

"Cadet Murphy takes the top spot," the Officer running the test said, his eyes looking at Milo suspiciously.

Right then, Underwood jumped right next to Milo, who had to hide his surprise. That hadn't been a normal jump, had it? It was just... so high.

"And Cadet Underwood is the other winner," the Officer said, but where his eyes were just slightly suspicious when facing Milo, the look he gave Underwood seemed... dangerous. Like there was something weird about what the boy had done, and not just because he was good at jumping.

"Everybody else is dismissed when they reach the top," the Officer's voice was slightly higher when he said that, and Milo heard a groan from one of the people still inside, though he couldn't tell who. "Cadets Murphy and Underwood, come with me."

"Yes, sir!" Milo and Underwood said together, trailing after the Officer.

"There is something that puts winners aside from losers, and that is the capability of using your opponents' weakness against them. As I'm sure the two of you understand, the tests we are currently doing is a way of seeing which of you have the chance of going further, and which are just... Stormtroopers," the Officer spoke as they walked. "I have a great interest on seeing more of the two of you. Especially you, Cadet Underwood."

"But Murphy got there before me, sir," Underwood pointed out, but the Officer just looked at the boy as if he knew something Underwood was unaware of.

"You two wait here, I will assign both to a different Officer soon, and I hope you take the opportunity to learn the most you can."

Milo waited until the Officer was out of sight before taking his helmet off and speaking. "You were awesome! That jump in the end, Underwood? I had never seen anyone jump that high before!"

Underwood took his helmet off as well, looking a bit embarrassed at Milo's words. "I have always been able to jump higher than any of my friends, I don't think I can quite explain why. And please, call me Zack."

"Alright, Zack! Call me Milo, then."

"Milo," Zack tested the word, before smiling widely at him. "You were very impressive as well, though. Things kept going awry around you, I noticed that, but you barely even reacted. I don't understand why the Officer only seemed interested in me. I just jumped."

"Be careful, though," Milo warned, still thinking of the Officer's look when he had seen Zack's actions. "I think him being interested in you is more dangerous than it is flattering."

Zack seemed surprised at that, but nodded anyway. "I don't really get it, but sure. We're friends now, and I always accept advice from my friends as long as they seem reasonable."

"We're... Friends?" Milo asked, trying but likely failing to hide his surprise. "I never had a friend before."

It had been hard as a child, being "the jinx". Kids tended to avoid him, and he had only ever had his sister, but even she left for the greater good.

But with Zack smiling at him in reassurance, Milo found himself thinking that maybe rooting for the enemy in order to help the Rebellion wouldn't be as lonely as he had feared.

Maybe he could even tell Zack the truth of why he had joined the Empire, one day.


End file.
